mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AndrewJr2011
How to get on my videos: To get on my videos, just put your colour code below! If the end result isn't as you suspected, Sorry! make sure you have your signature at the end or I will not accept it. If you do not have a colour code, I will craft one for you. Just tell me the color you want for your: #Overalls #Cap, arms and shirt #Gloves (say no gloves if you want them the same color as your face.) #Shoes #Face #Hair. Do not paste it here. Put it in the talk page. Talk to meh! Hi, please press the signature button or use four tildes (this is one tilde --> ~)at the end or I will delete it. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Camjosh9 (Talk) 03:00, February 5, 2013 Hello there! If you want to talk to me, type something below. I know about 99% of stuff about Project 64! Hello there! ^^ Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yo!hello,Andrewjr.I am Umario,a random user of the MarioMario54321 wiki,and nice to meet you!You are interested in getting badges and being ranked high on the Leaderboard,right?Well,I am one of your kind!Hope we do a lot of work together!Umario (talk) 13:09, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Umario. I heard you edited my 5 is Real page. Thanks for the edit! AndrewJr2011 (talk) 14:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah,I am editing any page in which You missed out something in editing.I do the same for all other users.Please edit any page I edited,if I missed anything in them!Umario (talk) 12:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Gonna try and get 300 points. Please don't delete my LZX page. I'm probably going to use it in a series... Do not worry. I have only marked it for deletion. You can delete it. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 21:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) No Andrewjr,it's not in the "badges".its on the "Leaderboard".--Umario (talk) 10:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Also,sorry for mentioning that I am 21,Andrewjr.I am actually 12,I wrote 21 on that blog made by emigasfistVII by mistake.How old are you,anyway?BTW,congrats for getting 300 points on this wiki!--Umario (talk) 12:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I am 12, just like you. And thanks. Who is trying to take over my comp?where?on this site?how do YOU know it?and how do I check who was trying to do it?????(plot of questions)--Umario (talk) 11:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh its fine with the Leaderboard.After all, that's the fun!People try to take over others by getting ahead.I was so worried at first.--Umario (talk) 14:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I have never been on YouTube,so I dont know how it is to have a mod.I just wanted to experience how it is to be in a vid for once--Umario (talk) 14:22, February 19, 2013 (UTC) It's OK. If you want to be in my videos, you can just send me a colour code or send me the colours you want for your character. Can I be in OO12345 & TDSX 2? My Color Code is on my channel - aidanbelleville8 -LL573 (talk) 22:13, February 19, 2013 (UTC) The Colors are above,as I wrote.When will you launch OO&TDSX 2?I am waiting patiently.--Umario (talk) 12:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Umario. I hope it will be soon. I just gotta finish my Universal Crystals, then OO&TDSX II. I'm hoping someone will do machinima for me because I don't have Sony Vegas. And I'm making it now. EDIT: Done! Go to your talk page to see it Umario! Do you like it? I followed the instructions exactly as said. It took me 30 secs to do it (with the help of a machine) and 2 mins to make the photoshoot. If you like it, I will give you the code for it. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 22:31, February 20, 2013 (UTC) WOW!Awesome avatar,AndrewJr!Now I know how it is to have an avatar.Its:AWESOME!Thank you very much!EDIT:Also,Congrats for reaching the top 10 on the Leaderboard!--Umario (talk) 08:54, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I KNEW that you'd like it! I'll be controlling it, but you could always send me a movie of you doing the course. AndrewJr2011 (talk) I'm adding a status in my User Page. Hey, if you ever need a fight scene, I'll make one if you ask after May starts this year ;) -LL573 (talk) 19:20, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks, LuigiLuigi573! Hey, to add a picture to an infobox, go to the last row where it says image and add the name of the picture you want in there Last comment was from me -LL573 (talk) 01:14, February 22, 2013 (UTC) You sure know how to get someone out of a problem! Thanks! AndrewJr2011 (talk) 16:17, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I can get another bronze achievement now. Can I? CAN I?! Since when was there a 5D counterpart category? -LL573 (talk) 13:39, February 23, 2013 (UTC) There wasn't a 5D counterpart category. Just 4D. I wanted to add one (5D = Crown Dimension) I accidently added it to 4D Counterparts... Oopsie! :3AndrewJr2011 (talk) 13:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) How do you make a category? -LL573 (talk) 13:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Go to a page which you think needs a category. Add the category in (remember to save) and click on the category. If it is not created, you made a brand new category. Another way is to click contribute then add category. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 13:49, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks -LL573 (talk) 14:02, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you add the 5D counterpart category to Fiberto? -LL573 (talk) 14:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Lets-a-go! Edit: Done! AndrewJr2011 (talk) 14:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D -LL573 (talk) 16:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Here's some YouTubers you should ask for The Universal Crystals: http://m.youtube.com/#/user/LuigiFan383?&desktop_uri=%2Fuser%2FLuigiFan383 http://m.youtube.com/#/user/FastDasherSM64?&desktop_uri=%2Fuser%2FFastDasherSM64 http://m.youtube.com/#/user/SpeedyMario7 Tell them you're a friend of LuigiLuigi573's when you're introducing yourself. They WILL know what you mean -LL573 (talk) 02:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Heya!If you need help for the machinima,I think LL573 will be able to help you.I would have loved to help too,if only I had Sony Vegas.Also,if you need ideas for The universal crystals,just ask me!Y'know,I am that kind of a kid who likes to read,write,make or create stories,movies,comics and storylines.So,you can rely on me!--Umario (talk) 06:21, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Wow! You guys back me up a lot! I'm actually trying to find a way to get to Wiggler. Everytime I go in the pipe, the water dissapears. I'm checking Youtube and the Super Mario Wiki. I need a way to get to Wiggler because I'm planning to let him have a crystal. Edit: Found out how to do it and I'm successfulAndrewJr2011 (talk) 09:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Movies I think you should Mention wriggler that he is in another galaxy and you have to go to at galaxy and fight him,to get the crystal.Also,you can change the texture of tiny huge island.If you don't mention "galaxy",like SMG,how can the movie be called "Universal Crystals"?EDIT:Ok,from now on I'll help only when you ask--Umario (talk) 15:04, February 24, 2013 (UTC) No. In my movie, SuperEmiga and EmigasFist found the 20 star crystals and the 4 moon crystals in space. When they got near the wall, they took a crystal, then the rest of them fell to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser managed to get 3 star crystals. The Emiga Pair found of the moon crystals and hid them (for some reason) behind every slide except one of them is unlocked with a time limit at the end of Princess's Slide. If someone manages to find all 8 red coins, he/she gets a Universal Comet Medal (or a UCM for short) When the party gets the first one, they can fly to the wall and insert it. They get automatically teleported back. I am using sprites for any of these scenes. You should know what a UCM does (if you play SMG2) AndrewJr2011 (talk) 16:04, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Plan for first Super Mario 64 video: my friends and I brutally murder SuperEmiga and all her girlfriends including EmigasFist and Clawdeener -LL573 (talk) 16:09, February 24, 2013 (UTC) (P.S. I know emiga is a guy) Really! I thought he was Justin Bieber the whole time! (Justin doesn't have a gender. He's a mixture of the 2) That's EmigasFist. Update on the killing emiga: we use helicopter blades, anvils tied to their ankles in the Atlantic Ocean, and nukes Last comment was me -LL573 (talk) 16:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah,I know what's a UCM,cuz I have SMG2.But what's the "wall" you mentioned?--Umario (talk) 08:08, February 25, 2013 (UTC) This wall is the Wall of the Universe. Behind it is a room with a power. I manage to get this power. To get the power, me and co. needs to retrieve all 20 SC and 4 MC and the room will say: The power will choose the most worthy... and it for some reason chooses me. And the reason is that this is all based in the Mushroom Kingdom is becuase I can't use Toad's Tool 64. And the ROM extender is a piece of poop. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 16:30, February 25, 2013 (UTC) There's only 3 moon crystals... -LL573 (talk) 17:51, February 25, 2013 (UTC) You should add the Sun Crystals too. You should make 7 of them in existence, to go with the Star and Moon Crystals. -LL573 (talk) 18:33, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sun eh? I just finished my freaking wall... Do I really have to start over?!AndrewJr2011 (talk) 01:00, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh and I found a dude to do the fight scene for me... There are 4 moon crystals becuase at the end of one slide there are two crystals NO!! It was a suggestion. If you've already finished the storyline, DON'T DO IT!!! (Unless you're really bored) 01:15, February 26, 2013 (UTC)